Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Alicia's and Peter's first time together! Story for Kiki... first in a collection where A very Merry Christmas is the second and Spend My Life With You is the 3rd.


_Okay one more Alicia/Peter story. This one is written from two prompts I got. One about a sexual oneshot, and one about their first time together. Umm I wrote it a really long time ago like as my second AP story ever... It is once more for Kiki and this time Rach was the other one wanting it... It is part one of a collection where A very Merry Christmas and Spend my life are part 2 and 3. _

_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best._

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

Alicia Cavanaugh was sitting at the couch in the apartment she shared with Will Gardner, studying for her classes the next day. It was Sunday night, and she had a presentation in her corporate law class the next day. This was the reason she had been home the whole day, and canceled her date last night with her boyfriend.  
Her boyfriend, that felt a little weird, when she thought of the word, and the fact that she did indeed have a boyfriend.

She had met Peter Florrick 4 months ago during the summer break, while at an internship with Johnson, Wilson and Brown, a law firm here in D.C. Peter worked there as a Junior-litigator.  
Will and her had both gotten an internship there. They had been pretty happy, because they had gotten to work together.  
She had met Peter the first day, then she was assigned to follow him during a case he had. She been attracted to him immediately, but never shown it. Over the next few weeks, both Will and Alicia had been set to follow him on other cases. Will had within the first few days, told her it was very obvious Peter by far preferred to work with her over Will. Actually Will and him did not get along very well at all.  
When she had worked there for a month, Peter had made a comment to her about that he found her boyfriend annoying. Alicia had been confused and told him she did not have a boyfriend. Something Peter had clearly been surprised to hear, and told her that he thought Will was her boyfriend. Alicia had laughed at him and told him, jokingly that "Will was a boy and a friend so in, someway he probably was her boyfriend". She had after that explained that Will and her had all of their classes together and were friends, study partners and planned to become roommates in the fall, but they were not dating. She had also let slip that Will had a girlfriend in Chicago, someone he had met then he went home for Easter, and she had no plans of becoming the other woman in anything.  
Peter had just nodded and apologized for making that assumption, however for some reason he didn't seem to dislike Will just as much after their conversation. She had once told this to Will, who had just said it was because Peter had the hots for her, and now then he knew that they were not dating, he did not have act like a jealous jerk any more.  
Alicia had laughed at Will's comment and not believed him at all. After all how could the handsome litigator be into her a law student having just finished 1st year. Never less she really enjoyed working with him that summer, and had been rather sad then the summer ended and she had to go back to school.  
She was promised another internship with them the following summer, something she was really happy about. She had said goodbye to Peter, and joked with him about seeing him next year. He had smiled and wished her good luck in school.

However she ended up seeing him way before she had imagined. She had been out at a cafe with a group of people class-mates including Will, then she had seen him, having lunch with another woman. She had tried to avoid looking over there, and concentrate on her own lunch and the conversation with her friends. But she had kept looking over at him, wondering who the woman was. The whole time she had worked with him, she had not seen any signs that he was dating. Still here he was at lunch with a lady friend. She had thought about going over there to say hallo, but decided it might seem a little weird. However then she had gotten up and walked over the cashier to ask for another glass of water, they had almost bombed right into each other.  
Peter had been surprised to see her. He had asked how she was doing and how it was being back in school. She had told him about it, and asked about how it went at work. Peter had been open about it, and they had talked a little back and forward. Like how his new assistant was not very good, and he joked about missing her help. He told her that he was having lunch with his sister who was visiting for a few days. One of Alicia's friends had called out to her, and she had told him, she should get back to her friends. Peter had nodded and said it fun running into her. Just as she was about to turn around and go back over to her friends, he placed and hand on her arm halting her leave. He asked if she would like to have dinner sometime. Alicia had been surprised, and just starred at him. However then he started to apologize and back off. She had quickly told him, she would love to have dinner with him at some point. She had given him the phone number for her apartment, and he had said he would call her. He had called her the next day and asked her for dinner two days later on a Friday night. That had been their first date, followed already by lunch the day after.

Peter was fun, intelligent, charming, and interesting and she liked him a lot after just those two dates. They had learned, that they really did get along well, in other ways that just regarding cases. They talked politics, economy, litterateur, music, future plans.  
They learned that their view on the world was the same in a lot of ways. Peter admitted to her, that he had been really unsure whatever to take a job as a litigator or not, because in many ways he also felt drawn towards the other side of the table, the prosecution side.  
They discussed things, sometimes they even argued rather loudly, but at the end they normally found view points they shared and saw that it was more the road to get there they didn't always agree on. Peter knew that her classes was important to her, and always understood then she had to reschedule dates because she had to much to do in those to prepare. Just like she understood why he sometimes had to do the same, because of work, or cases.  
Still they ended up spending as much time as possible together. Sometime talking about all of those subjects, some time just watching a movie and sometimes just kissing for hours. She had no doubt Peter was into her, and she had fallen completely for him as well. Still she hadn't yet been ready to take the next step in their relationship, sex. This meant that she still insisted on going back to her own apartment at the end of the night, or that he took her back to her place, after they had dinned out or been to the movies. Or Peter left her place at the end of the night after kissing her goodnight once again.  
It wasn't as she was a virgin. Then she was in collage she had a serious boyfriend she had slept with, but he was also the only one. They had broken up when she went to Georgetown for law-school. She was not against sleeping with Peter, she knew she wanted to a some point. She just wasn't sure she was there yet. Peter was patient with her, and hadn't once even hinted any kind of pressure in that way. But she knew that it was getting harder for him to pull away from her after making out with her on the couch for hours.  
It was also getting harder for her not to give herself completely to him. She knew she wanted him, desired him, cared for him, was in love with him. But she was still not completely sure she could go all the way with him.

Alicia shook her head trying to clear her mind off her boyfriend, she really did need to prepare some more on this presentation. She was about to start writing something else down, when there was a knock on the door. She got up from the couch thinking it was probably Will who had forgotten his key. He had gone out with a couple of friends hours ago, after having begged her to join them, which she had declined.  
She walked over and opened the door. She was surprised to see Peter there. He was dressed casually in jeans. He held out a bag to her.  
"Peter?... What are you doing here?" Alicia was completely confused, and more than a little embarrassed. Though they had dated for two months. Peter had never seen her dressed like she was at the moment. Sweat pants, and a top, with Georgetown written across the chest. Her thick brown curls was pulled into a messy bun, she really looked a mess.  
"Here, I know how you get then you have to prepare for something like this. You forget anything else, eating, water, taking care of yourself." He told her as he handed her the bag.  
"Umm thank you. Really... You didn't need to. I was going to eat." She tried to defend herself, but Peter just raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Really? Have you eaten anything all day? And drinking coffee don't count, Ali." He looked her right in the eyes.  
"An apple this morning..." She told him. "Okay fine, thank you. Do you want to come in?" She finally said and stepped aside so he could pass her.  
"Will isn't here?" He asked her, while looking around in the apartment.  
"Nope, he went out with some friends. You got nothing to worry about." She told him.  
Peter and Will didn't get along once again, just like they hadn't then they first met. This time the hostility came more from Will than from Peter. She had more than once asked Will to drop it, but he just lied and said that he had nothing against Peter, however they all knew that it was untrue. So to avoid further hostility between Peter and Will they spend most of their time together at his place or out in the city rather than at her apartment, where the chance of running in to Will always hung over their heads.  
"So how is the presentation coming along?" Peter asked her.  
"I am not sure. I feel like something is missing." She told him.  
"Want me to take a look at it, while you eat dinner?" He offered.  
"You wouldn't mind doing that?" Peter shook his head. Alicia smiled at him and stepped closer to him reaching up, so she could give him a soft kiss. However Peter pulled her into his arms. He quickly turned it into a heated one. His tongue traced over her lips begging for entrance, which she gave. Their tongues found each other and started to mate, caressing each other. Then they finally broke apart they were both panting for air.  
"There was something else I wanted to give you." He whispered, against her ear.  
"The kiss?" She asked almost joking. Peter pulled back and reached inside his jacket instead pulling out a single red rose, which he handed to her. Alicia accepted it and looked at him a bit confused.  
"What is this for? It is not our anniversary today, or something like that." She was completely confused.  
"Well it kind of is our anniversary. 4 months ago to the date was the first time I met you. I wanted to take you out tonight, but I knew you had the presentation tomorrow, so it would have been a bad idea. However you canceled yesterday, because it was more work that you expected. So I decided that I at least would make sure you had dinner today. I will take you out right now if you prefer that over take out pizza." Alicia was shocked. Peter had remembered something like this, and she hadn't. "Thank you, I am sorry I canceled. And that I can't go out tonight, but right now Pizza does sound like the best option." She answered apologizing.  
"Don't worry about it. I understand how it is. I just wanted to see you today." He told her.  
She reached up and gave him another kiss.  
"Thank you. I only wished you had called and warn me." She told him.  
"Why?" Now Peter was the confused one.  
"So I could, have changed to something more fitting." She admitted.  
Peter started to laugh at her.  
"Okay that is not flattering at all." She told him, which punching him on the arm. Peter stopped laughing and looked at her.  
"I think you look beautiful, even wearing that." He smiled at her. "I mean you look cute." He said. Alicia raised an eyebrow at him. "Honestly you do Alicia, cute and beautiful. Okay go and find something to drink and some napkins so you can eat your pizza, while I look over your notes." Peter told her, while pushing her in the direction of the kitchen.  
"Okay, okay, do you want something as well." Peter told her he would like that.

Two hours later they had eaten and gone over her presentation. Peter had helped her add a few things to it. Now they were sprawled across the couch watching a movie. Peter's arms were wrapped around her from behind. One of his hands positioned on her bare stomach, where her top had ridden up a little. He was caressing the skin there absentminded, while he followed what was going on in the movie. Alicia enjoyed his fingers stroking her skin. It felt amazing, and she was soon more focused on his touch than on the movie. She felt her skin starting to burn under the brush of his fingers, and a tightening in her lower abdomen, even with the touch being completely innocent. His fingers brushed a little higher, over a couple of her lower ribs. She was pretty sure he had no idea how high he was touching her. Sure he had touched her higher up a couple of times, but never under her shirt. He had never even tried. At that moment his fingers brushed across the underside of one of her breasts. They both gasped in surprise over this. Peter because, he really hadn't noticed how far up his hand had moved, and Alicia over how good the accidental touch actually felt. Peter however quickly moved his hand away from her breast once more.  
"I am sorry, Ali." He whispered to her, apologizing for what he had just done. Alicia took a deep breath, before answering.  
"Don't be. It felt nice." She whispered. Hoping that he would understand that she really was okay with what he had done. She felt him nod against her hair, and place a kiss there. However his hand stayed on her stomach. Alicia took another deep breath, and carefully placing her own hand on top of Peter's and moving it up under her shirt, to one of her breasts, placing it there. She felt how Peter now was the one to take a deep breath and shudder a little. He carefully let a single finger run along the top of her breast, the part that was not covered by her bra. Alicia let go of his hand, at the same time as she arched her back a little, pressing her breast more into Peter's hand, while she let a soft moan, slip out. Peter hesitated a little again, but continued his caress of her breast, kneading it lightly, while letting his fingers stroke the soft skin just above her bra. He let his thumb find the material right over her nipple, and caressed it. Alicia moaned again and arched her back even more, pushing herself into his hand while grounding her ass against his crotch. Peter moaned lightly in respond to her hips and pelvis movement. He continued his ministrations on her breast a little while longer, before he moved his hand away. Alicia moaned in dissatisfaction at the loss. Peter however placed it on her hip and made her turn around slowly so he would be able to see her face. It was easier said that done turning completely around on the narrow couch, but at last she succeeded. Their eyes met, both was filled with longing, desire, want and need. Alicia however also saw something else in her boyfriends eyes, something deeper, more intimate, something that made her already haltering breath catch a little.  
"Alicia... Ali..." He whispered, at her, while bending his head a little so he could place a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and their eyes locked again. "Ali... I need to be sure what you want before we go any further with this." He told her softly. Alicia nodded, but looked a little unsure. Sure she was the one who had initiated more intimate contact but she was not completely sure how far she could actually go at the moment. "Ali... Alicia, don't shut me out now. I am just asking because I don't want to step over a line you are not yet ready to cross with me." Peter told her softly.  
"I am not sure..." She finally whispered. Peter nodded. "Okay, when maybe we should just finish watching the movie. I mean it, then I say I don't want to rush you. I don't want you to do anything you might regret." Alicia looked at him, and tried a joke to make sure thing didn't turn tense between them.  
"Well it is not like I am a virgin who doesn't know what she is doing." She told him. Peter nodded again. "Okay, but still I don't want you to do anything, you are not sure about. Would it make things easier if we talked about this. I mean we haven't really talked about it so far." He asked her.  
Alicia broke eye-contact for a moment, but then looked back at him.  
"It might." She finally said. He was right this part would probably be easier for her, if they talked about it before hand. He was also correct that while they had talked about almost everything else, they had never really talked about past relationships, and their view on sex.  
"Okay do you want me to start?" He asked her. He had placed one of his hands on her hip, and was now unconsciously rubbing small circles there. Alicia nodded again.  
"Okay I am not a virgin either. But I don't really sleep around, at least not anymore. I will admit, I have had a couple of causal partners in the past, especially when I was in collage. But I ended that phase then I started law school. During law school I had one serious girlfriend. She ended it with me then I got the job in D.C. and had to move here. I had a girlfriend I met rather soon after moving here, and who I had ended things with a month before I met you. I ended things with her because we were not really compatible and did not want the same things in life. I have never had unprotected sex, so you don't have to fear someone, showing up with a child I fathered by accident. I have also been tested for STD's after my last relationship ended. I would not even think about going further with you without. I would never endanger you like that." Alicia had looked him in the eyes the whole time he told her those things, and she could read that he was being honest with her about these things. She nodded slowly at him in understanding of, what he had told her.  
"I had boyfriend while I was in college. I met him the first week of there, and we began dating soon after wards. We were at the same year, and both pre-law. We dated all years through college, and planned on going to the same law-school. We had everything planned out about how we would get a place together, and have the same classes. We were practically engaged the last year." She paused for a moment.  
"What happened then Ali?" Peter asked her stoking her cheek lightly.  
"We both applied to a the same schools all over the country. We both had Georgetown as out first priority. I got in, he didn't. I had always wanted to go here, it had been my dream as long as I could remember. He did not get in on any of our top 5 priorities. I would have gone with him if he had gone to Yale, Harvard, Stanford or Columbia, but he didn't make the cuts to any of those places. We had this huge fight then he learned I had gotten in to all of those places. He almost blamed me for not getting in." She paused for a moment just enjoying Peter's comforting touch before she continued:  
"We fought a lot after that, and I could not live like that. I would have considered giving up all of those and gone with him, to somewhere else if he had just apologized for some of those things he had said. He didn't, so in the end I took the offer from Georgetown, and he went UCLA, and we ended things. I have dated causally a few times since I got here, but I haven't been seen anyone for real. My college boyfriend, was my first and only partner."  
She broke eye contact with Peter, unsure about how he would feel about the fact, that she had only ever slept with one other person, and it was over a year since she had last had sex.  
"Okay, how do you feel about it, sex, then? Do you have any desire to wait until after marriage now? Or a religious view on it?" Peter asked her.  
"No. I don't have any of those things. I just... I am just not sure about it... does that make any sense? I mean I like you... a lot, I care for you, and a part of me really wants to be with you... but I am just nervous... I guess." Alicia admitted.  
"Okay, in that case you are not ready yet. As I said I won't pressure you." Peter told her and kissed her once more on the lips. "I am in love with you Ali, and I am willing to wait for you to get to there, however long it takes. Even if you want to wait a year. I am not going anywhere. Your other boyfriend was an idiot, then he could react like that. He did not know how amazing you are. however I should probably go home now, just as a precaution." Peter started to sit up on the couch, looking around for where he had kicked his shoes earlier on, clearly intending to follow through with his plan on going home. However Alicia placed a hand on his chest.  
"What did you just say?" She asked a bit confused and unsure.  
"I said that I am willing to wait for you, however long it takes, that I won't pressure you." Peter sat up completely, which meant Alicia had to sit up as well, to not fall off the couch. Peter raised over and gave her another peak on the lips, and got up from the couch.  
"No, Peter that was not what I was talking about. The other thing you said? You are in love with me?" She whispered unsure. Peter looked at her, and nodded.  
"I am, very much actually. I have never met anyone like you. You are something I never expected to find." Alicia stared at him, her mouth having dropped open. If anyone had ever told her that the first time Peter told her he was in love with her, was then she looked a complete mess. She would never have believed them, but here he was telling her those exact words.  
"Peter..." She whispered while looking at him.  
"Ali... I know you might find it fast, but I do mean those words. You are fantastic, brilliant, kind, fun, beautiful, amazing. Honey you are so many great things. I don't know how I could not be in love with you. But you don't have to return those words right now, I know it is soon." Peter explained to her. Alicia rose from the couch herself and took the few steps so she was right in front of Peter. She placed her finger on his lips, indicating that he should stop speaking.  
"I am in love with you too. I love you. It might be fast, but it's true."  
Peter lifted his hand to her face and stroke her cheek lightly before he pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly on the lips.  
Then they broke it off he kept holding her against him, for a while, without any of them saying more. Finally he pulled back and kissed her lightly on the lips once more.  
"Okay I should get home. Goodnight Ali." He told her. But Alicia shook her head before she took a deep breath.  
"I think you should stay Peter." She let out. Peter looked at her completely confused. He had meant it then he said he would not push her regarding sex, but here she was anyway asking him to stay the night, even though she had told him, only a little while ago, that she was not sure if she was ready.  
"Alicia... you don't need to offer that, my love for you is not defined by, if you sleep with me or not. It shouldn't be. I love you Ali. And I mean it then I say, I will wait as long as it takes you." He told her once more.  
"I know, which is one of the reasons I know it is right, and I am ready. You say you won't push me, you say I can have all the time I need. And not only that, you show up here, with dinner because you know I forget to eat the I have presentations or tests the next day. You help me with my classwork. You tell me I am beautiful then I look a mess. You show me you care in so many ways. Peter I want you, to make love to me, I am ready. How could I not be. Then it's with you, who already shows you care so much about me, in so many other ways. Spend the night with me, Peter." She told him, with a new confidence in her voice. Peter nodded a little speechless over hearing her words.

She took his hand and let him into her bedroom and closed the door and locked it. She did not want to risk Will banging in on them. Maybe they should have gone to his place, but she honestly didn't want to wast the time on doing that.  
Alicia walked over and stood in front of Peter. Who raised a hand and caressed one of her cheeks again. She could only really see the outlining of him in the darkness of the room. That and his eyes, though the darkness in them almost made them melt in with the room. Peter slowly bent his head and kissed her again, soft and tender, almost making her cry because of how tender he was with her.  
"Can I turn on the light?" He carefully asked her. Alicia nodded, slowly. She was actually not much for having the light on during sex, something he would learn and fully accept later on. But this was their first time, and a part of her wanted to be able to see him better too. Peter turned on her bedside lamp. He then moved over and took hold of her hands, stroking her palms.  
"I won't hurt you, Alicia. It will be alright. We will take it slow." He gently promised her.  
"I know, I trust you." She whispered. "It has just been a long time." She shared. Peter nodded at her.  
"You are sure you wouldn't rather wait, I could take you out to dinner. And make sure we had candles, and flowers. Or take us some place else." He meant every word, if those things would make her more comfortable, he would do everything to get it for her. Even if it meant spending a couple of paychecks on her or even calling his dad asking for extra money. He would get those things for her. If that would make her less insecure, and assure her of his love. She did deserve those things and he would get them for her if she wished. Alicia shook her head. "No, please don't! I don't need those superficial things. You already gave me a rose today, that means more to me than any dozen of flowers could. You also brought me dinner. Even made sure it was my favorite pizza. This is about us, not about where we are or what we is surrounded by." She told him. He could read the honesty in her eyes, and he felt himself falling a little more in love with her. "Okay, just know I would give you those things if that is what you wanted. If they would show you, how much I am in love with you." He explained.  
"They wouldn't. Nothing can do that more than what you have already done for me tonight. What you have showed me, and told me. They are the things that show how you feel about me. Or when you remember the date for then you first saw me. When you tell me you would wait as long as it takes for me to be comfortable with sex. Peter that is what matters to me, not all the other stuff. I am ready; make love to me, love me." She whispered, though her voice left no doubt that she was honest. Peter looked at her intensely.  
"I already love you, Ali. You are my perfect girl. But promise me you will not be scared to tell me, if you at some point feel uncomfortable, nervous or want to stop. Please promise me that?" he asked her.  
"I promise. Peter... just to be sure you do have protection right?" She asked more than a little uncomfortable bringing that up, but they better find out now, before they went any further.  
"I do. I would never have entered your bedroom like this, without any. Ali you mean so much to me. I will do anything to make this perfect for you, honey. And I would never think about going any further with you, with out protection. Don't be afraid to ask about those things. It is important that we a honest with each other about this. Just like telling me if things are rushed or you need to stop." Peter's voice was gentle and tender. He let go of one of her hands and lifted it and pushed a stand of hair away from her face. He let it slid to the back of her neck. He then dripped his head so he could kiss her. He sled his other hand around her waist, pressing her body flush against his.  
Alicia moaned into the kiss. His kisses were the best she had ever had. Far better than ones she had shared some of with different dates over the years. But also better than those she had shared with her college boyfriend. They were even better than the those she had shared some of with Will over the last year. Until she met Peter she had not known just how pleasurable the simple act of kissing really could be. However he had taught her, and his kisses always left her feel just a little bit light headed and warm all over.  
As she was pressed against the hard planes of his body she started to realized how much she actually wanted to feel his bare chest against hers and the warm and pleasure that would give her. She let her fingers find the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it out of his jeans. She ran her fingers across his stomach and felt his muscles tightening under her ministrations. As they continued their kiss, she started to slid the shirt upwards. Her fingers teasing him, while she ran them up his sides. She felt his breath become uneven and he groaned into the kiss, before breaking it, so he could take the shirt completely off. She starred in appreciation at his board chest. Peter groaned again, from the heat in her gaze, as she was checking him shamelessly out. He pulled her close again and nuzzled her hair. He placed one of his hands on her neck once more stroking the skin there. He was careful as he pulled the hairband from her bun, making her dark curls fall down her back and around her face. He pulled back so he could look at her.  
"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He told her, before giving her another soaring kiss, that left her completely light headed once again. His hands found her hips, and slid up a little catching the martial of her top. Which he when slowly started to pull up, all the while he kept his eyes locked with Alicia's. She lifted her arms so he could easier pull it completely off her. Peter's breath quickened once more as he saw her tempting soft porcelain skin. He slowly let one of his hands stroke the skin of her neck, and down her collarbone. He caressed the skin on top of her breasts. Alicia felt light headed and her knees were starting to go weak. Just because of his light almost teasing caresses. If it hadn't been for the fact that his other hand was holding onto her hip, she was pretty sure she would had fallen by now. Peter's fingers made a path down between her breasts, before he finally cupped one of them again. This action made Alicia moan out loud, and like on the couch she arched her back pushing more of her breast into his hand. Peter continued the treatment he had started on the couch, kneading her soft breast lightly, stroking the skin on the top. Suddenly he let his head drop a little so he was able to place a soft kiss on top of her breast.  
He looked back up meeting her eyes to be sure if, what he was doing was alright with her. Alicia's eyes had drifted half-way closed in pleasure. He let the hand that holding her hip drift up her back, and opened her bra. He carefully, pulled the soft cotton of her, letting it fall to the floor. Peter could do nothing but stare at his half naked beautiful girlfriend, standing in front of him. He slowly cupped one of breast again, stroking her naked skin. He lowered his head again placing a kiss on the center of her cleavage. Alicia head fell a little more backwards, as she whimpered in pleasure. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and her other arm she wrapped around his neck combing her fingers through his hair, while holding his head against her chest. He placed heated kisses across her chest, which were sending shivers down her back.  
His lips drifted across her chest lashing onto the nipple his hand wasn't paying homage to. She let out another breathless whimper coursed by this action. None of them had noticed that Peter had moved them backwards to her bed, and actually sat down on the edge. While she was standing between his legs. This had given him a much better angle. Made it easier for him to continue his ministrations on her chest. Alicia pulled at his hair making him let go and look up at her. Her breathing was labored. Her face flushed and her eyes were shinning. Their eyes was locked for a short moment, before she leaned down so she could kiss him. The angle they had at the moment gave her all the power, looming over him. Peter enjoyed letting her be the one in control for a moment, but it was hard, restraining himself. She gently nibbled on his lips making him open his mouth for her. Alicia felt Peter's hands that were otherwise resting loosely on her hips tightening, and suddenly he stood up, changing the angle and taking control of their kiss. With an extreme hunger he invaded her mouth and changed their until now slow and gentle kisses on the night into and feverish burning one. Alicia moaned into the kiss. Their passion was getting all consuming. He broke the kiss letting them both catch their breath once more.  
Their eyes locked again as Peter started to play with the material of her sweat pants. He was carefully as he started to push them down over her hips, but he saw no objection on her side. They fell to the floor and she carefully stepped completely out of them. She looked nervous as she met his eyes. Alicia was trembling a little, and had a strong need to cover herself up now as she stood almost completely naked in front of Peter, but the heat and desire in his eyes calmed her down a little. Though her heart was still racing like like crazy and his gaze only made that worse. Alicia slowly raised her hands tracing the planes of his bare chest. Letting her fingers draw light pattens, playing with a little of the dark hair there. She reached forward, and placed a kiss on his shoulder. An action that made her bare breasts press against his hard chest.  
Alicia continued placing light kisses on his shoulder and his throat, and collarbone. Peter's hands were running all over her back, a couple of times, brushing her bottom, hips and thighs. He wrapped one of his hands in to her curls, pulling slightly there, making her look up at him. The moment she did that he kissed her again. Tracing his tongue across her lips once again until she opened up just enough so he could slip his tongue inside where it started to mate with hers in a sweet caress once more. His tongue traced every corner of her mouth, and before it met hers again. He lapped and sucked on her tongue making her whimper in pleasure. One of Alicia's hands had drifted lower, and trickled his stomach lightly, making Peter groan into the kiss. She continued lower, finally getting to his jeans. She found the button and had soon opened them for him. She was more than a little nervous as she started to push them down over his hips. Like with her own pants, a little earlier they fell to the floor, with a soft thud. Peter stepped out of his jeans, with out letting go of her. For a while they stood there kissing pressed together almost naked. Their kisses were passionate and deep, but tender once more. Both of them was letting their hands caress the others body, trying to memories their new soon to be lover. Finally Peter broke the kiss both of them were panting.  
"Ali..." He whispered, he breath had still not completely returned.  
"Peter..." She answered in a soft whisper. Peter looked into her eyes and carefully he started to turn them around, so he could lower her on to the bed. He bended down and picked up his pants, finding his wallet and looked for something in there. Meanwhile Alicia had moved so she was resting her head on one of her pillows. She had thought about moving underneath the blankets and sheets, but decided against it. He found what he was looking for and turned around to face her lying there once more. He slowly lowered himself beside her, resting his head on a popped up arm. He bended his head and kissed her tenderly once more.  
"Are you cold?" He asked her softly.  
Alicia shook her shoulders.  
"A little maybe, but it is okay. You can warm me up." She tried to joke. Peter smiled at her.  
"I will, if that is what you want. Do you prefer to get under the sheets? I don't want you to be cold Alicia." He told her gently, using her full name for once instead of the nickname he had given her, Ali.  
"It is not that bad..." She started to say, but Peter had already started to wiggle around beside her. To get the sheets underneath them pushed down enough so he could pull them up around the two of them. She had no real idea how he managed to succeed in that, but he did. He pulled the sheets up, making sure she wasn't cold. He when bended his head and kissed her again. The hand he didn't use to support himself started to trace across her shoulder and down her collarbone once more, down to her breast, cupping her once more. He started to massage her breast lightly again, making her moan softly and wiggling a little underneath him. He moved his hand to her other breast, giving it an equal treatment. He lowered his head once more and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and continued down, placing kisses on her eyebrows, her nose, her eyelids, her cheeks, the corner of her mouth and finally on her lips once more. He let them continue downwards kissing along her cheek, and jawline until he found her earlobe which he also kissed and sucked on lightly. He found a spot behind her ear, which he started to pay extra homage to. Alicia had never known that such an almost innocent spot was able to give her that pleasure she felt wash over her as Peter kissed her there, and lightly licked and nibbled at it. She felt an overwhelming bliss wash over her, as he almost made her fall over the edge just by his treatment of that spot. His hand drifted from her breast and lower, over the sensitive skin of her stomach, letting his fingers drift over her bellybutton, caressing her lightly there. Peter let his hand drift lower, until he reached the top of her cotton panties. His fingers played with the hem of them until he started to pull them down slowly. He stopped his ministrations of her newly discovered pleasure spot, and pulled a little away from her. He carefully pulled her panties all the way off her under the sheets. She felt him move around a little, and she was pretty sure he took off his own boxers as well. When lowered himself beside her once more, kissing her on the lips again, as he slowly let his hand caress one of her outer thighs. She spread them a little more as Peter continued to caress her there. His fingers drifted over her inner thigh, in a soft brush. She felt him lightly brush his fingers across her wetness, stroking her softly. Alicia moaned and arched against his hand. Peter continued his ministrations, while kissing her, until she fell over the edge for the first time that night. He continued his caress until she had calmed down again. He pulled back and looked at her. She looked amazing, cheeks flushed and lips dark red from his kisses.  
"Alicia... are you okay?" He asked her eyes locked at her, he made sure that she really was alright with what was happening so far. She nodded at him.  
"I am." She whispered.  
"Do you want to stop?" he asked her once more lovingly. Alicia shook her head again.  
"No, I don't. Make love to me Peter. Love me." She told him once again. Peter nodded slowly, and found the plastic package he had taken from his wallet a little while earlier. He was nervous as he put it on, not even completely sure why he was feeling like that. And even more nervous when he slid on top of Alicia, who parted her legs more to accommodate him better. Their eyes locked once more, and he lowered his head to kiss her again more. He was careful as he entered her slowly, inch by inch. Until he was nestled completely within her. He caught her gaze once again, making completely sure she was okay with this. Then their eyes locked and he saw tears within hers, he felt like his heart was being crushed. He was hurting her. The last thing he ever wanted to do, he was doing in this moment.  
"Alicia, Ali.. honey. I am so sorry." He started to pull away, from her a little, but her arms that had been wrapped around his shoulders, tightened their hold on him.  
"No, Peter, don't stop. I am perfect, I am not hurt. I am just... happy." She told him tenderly, while reaching up a little to kiss him on the lips. Her tender kiss convinced Peter that she was honest and was feeling good and not hurt. He waited for a few more seconds just kissing her and enjoying the feeling of her warmth surrounding him before he started to move slowly within her, in long deep strokes. He kept placing kisses all over her face, and whispered tender words of his love for her. Alicia returned his words with soft whispers of her own. As her hands caressed his back and she arched a little more against him with each stroke, wanting to bring him closer to her. When she finally fell over the edge, she whispered. "I love you" once more to him, just like he did when he followed her.

Peter collapsed on top of her burring his face into her neck. He placed a soft kiss on the skin there, before he turned them around so she was lying across his chest. She looked at him and smiled, and he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her lips, before she laid down on his chest once again.  
Alicia smiled up at him while she traced lazy lines across his chest.  
"Thank you." She whispered to him. Peter stroke her back slowly.  
"I should be the one thanking you." He told her, while brushing a couple of sweaty curls from her face. "I really do love you Alicia." Alicia lifted her head a little and met his gaze once more.  
"And I love you." She laid down on his chest again, listing to the rhythm of his heart beat. "Will you stay here for the rest of the night?" She asked a little nervous.  
"Don't you want me to?" Peter asked a little confused.  
"No no... I would like it if you stayed. It just because the first couple of times I was with my college boyfriend he always left after wards. So I wasn't sure how you would feel." Alicia admitted.  
"Your college boyfriend was a fool Alicia. I will stay. We should probably get some sleep though. At least your class tomorrow is not an early morning class." Peter told her.  
"Will you drive me?" She asked, while moving off him and reaching for her alarm clock on the bedside table.  
"I will if you want me to." Peter agreed. As Alicia sat the alarm clock, and turned off her bedside lamp, he pulled her back on top of his chest, cuddling her against him. While pulling the sheets up so they were covering her shoulders. "Goodnight Alicia." He whispered while placing a sweet lingering kiss on her lips once more.  
"Goodnight Peter." She laid her head down on his chest once again. And to the sound of his heartbeat she fell asleep with Peter's chest as her pillow for the very first time.


End file.
